What the Meaning of Friend?
by Apria Ling
Summary: Seorang teman memang tidak pernah mengkhianati temannya, malah selalu menolong temannya? Nah, bagaimana jika teman menolong untuk mengkhianati temannya? Let's read and you will get that aswer.


The Witch House © PRG

What the Meaning of Friend? © Apria Ling

.

.

.

Pastikan tidak merinding geli saat membaca!

 _Enjoy Read_

.

"Teman itu apa?"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaanmu yang terdengar polos.

Lapangan rumput di belakang rumahmu terdengar sepi. Ilalang menari tertiup angin senja. Burung-burung beterbangan pulang ke sarangnya. Matahari di hadapan kita bewarna keorenan mulai turun. Langit sudah merah keorenan, bertanda mau gelap.

"Kau mendengarku, Viola?" kamu mecolek bahuku.

Aku tersentak, buru-buru mengangguk, "Aku mendengarmu, Ellen."

Kamu menghela nafas, memperbaiki anak rambutmu yang tertiup angin, memandang matahari, menunggu _sunset_ , "Teman itu apa?" tanyamu lagi.

Aku ikut menghela nafas, meniru gayanya sambil mengelus bulu kucing hitam di pangkuanku, "Menurutku, teman adalah orang yang didekatmu, yang menemanimu saat suka dan duka, yang menyemangatimu saat kamu jatuh, yang mengingatkanmu saat kau melakukan kesalahan, yang menghiburmu saat kamu terpuruk, yang membantumu saat kamu kesulitan, dan yang tidak pernah membencimu apapun keadaanmu."

Angin kembali berhembus. Kita sama-sama diam.

Hening menyelimuti.

"Menurutmu, kau sudah menjadi temanku?" kamu bersuara.

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu, pengkhianat itu apa?"

Aku terdiam.

Kamu menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti.

Ellen, itulah namamu. Gadis seusia denganku, Viola, yang tinggal di sebuah _masion_ di tengah hutan, tempat yng membuatku tersesat di _masion_ mu. Saat pertama bertemu, kamu terlihat cantik dengan _dress_ merah tak berlengan dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dihiasi pita kupu-kupu merah. Pita itu juga menghiasi rambut _violet_ mu. Kamu hal kedua yang kulihat setelah kucing hitam yang ada di depan _masion_ mu. Aku agak merasa malu dengan pakaianku yang seperti pelayan, tapi kamu tetap senang mendekatiku.

Sekarang, kamu mengajakku duduk di halaman belakang _masion_ mu, menonton _sunset_. Lapangan rumput hijau terhampar luas. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di mana-mana. Ilalang mempercantik lapangan itu. Kelihatan sangat indah, aku menyukainya. Kita duduk di atas rumput yang lembut, memandang matahari terbenam.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "Aaa... pengkhianat itu adalah orang yang kamu anggap teman ternyata membohongimu dan berusaha menjatuhkanmu, yang membenci dengan alasan tertentu, yang sering disebut munafik, dan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat kamu jatuh terkalahkan."

"Oh, begitu." Kamu masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tidak akan mengkhianatimu, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

Kucing hitam lompat dari pangkuanku, pergi ke _masion_. Matahari hampir menghilang. Langit sudah berubah menjadi biru ketuaan. Kamu tersenyum ganjil, berdiri seraya menjulurkan tangan. Aku dengan polosnya menjabat tanganmu, ikut berdiri. Kita berhadapan, saling menatap. Kamu mendekatiku satu langkah, memegang pipiku seraya mendekati wajahmu. Aku terhipnosis dengan matamu yang _gold_.

"Teman selalu membantu temannya, kan?" tanyamu, "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Aku membutuhkan tubuh baru."

Mata biruku seperti terfokus kepadamu. Tanganmu yang bebas memegang pisau yang entah dari mana kau dapatkan. Kamu menatapku lembut, menghipnosisku untuk jatuh di pandangan matamu.

"Maukah kau bertukar tubuh denganku?"

Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk.

Kamu tersenyum, mengangkat tanganku dan tanganmu, menggores pergelangan tanganku dan tanganmu dengan pisau, menyatukan darahmu dengan darahku. Kamu melangkah satu lagi, menempelkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku. Kepalamu kembali mendekati wajahku, membuka mulutku dan mulutmu, menyatukannya dengan nikmat. Lidah kita saling bermain, membuatku menutup mata, menikmati air liurmu yang manis.

Langsung, jiwaku seperti berpisah dengan tubuhku, berpindah.

.

"Kau tertipu."

Kamu menusukkan pisau ke tubuhku, terasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu karena mataku hilang.

Kita sudah berganti tubuh. Aku di tubuhmu, kamu di tubuhku. Yang kamu lakukan kemarin adalah sihir untuk mengganti jiwa ke tubuh lain. Awalnya aku menikmati tubuh baruku, sama sepertimu. Tapi, entah apa yang kamu pikirkan, kamu menebas kedua kakiku dengan kapak, mecokel kedua mataku, dan menyayat seluruh tubuhku. Sakit sekali. Lalu kamu lari, dan aku merangkak mengejarmu, meminta penjelasan. Keluar dari _masion_ mu, aku berhasil mengejarmu, berteriak meminta penjelasan.

Dan ini yang kamu jawab.

Kamu menipuku.

"Aku bosan di tubuh itu, ingin menggantinya. Dan kau bersedia datang untuk melakukannya." Kamu tertawa sinis, "Betapa bodohnya kau! Kau kira aku akan senang hati tinggal bersamamu di rumah tua itu? TIDAK! Aku akan bebas, berjalan keluar hutan ini dengan tubuh ini, menjalani hidup baru dengan tubuh ini, hahahaha!"

Kamu menendang kepalaku, kembali tertawa sinis. Aku tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya.

"Viola, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara Ayah!

Aku tidak tau apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Ayahku. Tanganku terangkat, meminta tolong kepada Ayah, memperingatkannya jika itu bukan Viola anaknya, tapi Ellen temanku yang berkhianat. Sialnya, suara yang kukeluarkan seperti radio rusak, kacau.

"Menjauh kau, monster!"

DOR!

DOR!

Tubuhku terasa mati. Peluru menembus ke kepalaku. Terdengar suara tapak kaki Ayah dan kamu menjauh dan suara tawa cekikikanmu yang menjijikkan. Aku menghela nafas sedih, terpukul sudah terlalu percaya kepadamu. Terdengar suara tapak kucing hitammu mendekatiku, menjilati darah yang keluar dari kepalaku.

" _Deelb siht yoretsed deen i..._ "

Seketika, tubuhku berubah. Kakiku tumbuh. Luka-lukaku menghilang. Mataku kembali. Kucing hitammu melompat kaget saat aku berdiri dengan senyuman sinis.

Kamu pikir kamu saja yang bisa mengkhianatiku, hah, Ellen? Tentu aku juga bisa. Buku sihirmu ada ditanganku, sudah kuhafal di luar kepalaku. Kamu akan kubalas, Ellen. Aku, Viola, akan membalas pengkhianatanmu dengan pengkhianatanku.

Karena, kita bukanlah lagi sepasang teman.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

.

 _End_

 **Anjir, gue omes bat waktu buat nih cerita. Udah dimana-mana typo, gaje pula -_-"**

 _ **The Witch House**_ **adalah** _ **game**_ **yang gak sengaja Ling temuin di lagu "Friend" punya Jayn. Ling sih gak tau pasti** _ **ending**_ **sebenarnya kayak mana, tapi ginilah cerita gaje, gak ada maksud jelasnya.**

 **Makasih udah baca ya ^^**


End file.
